


伊修加德的静夜

by imcakey



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 喵美丽 - Freeform, 完结, 无差, 美丽喵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcakey/pseuds/imcakey
Summary: 美丽喵/喵美丽无差，原作向，Happy Ending。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 2





	伊修加德的静夜

**Author's Note:**

> 艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安，无差，入坑团费。  
> 原作向，Happy Ending。  
> 角色是SE的，脑补是我的，故事是用来分享的。
> 
> By 草间风 于 2021.1.10
> 
> 修文 于2021.1.23

  
1.

伊修加德的静夜，灯火长明。

艾默里克·德·博雷尔子爵坐在宅里，手中握着卷宗，眉头紧皱。这格外严肃的表情与他极不匹配——谁人不知，年轻有为的神殿总骑士长沉稳温和，即使唇枪舌剑当头袭来，他也能还以微笑，甚至会用他聪明的脑瓜、想出让大家都能下台的漂亮方法。那胸有成竹、侃侃而谈的样子深入人心，时至今日，屹然成了伊修加德贵族圈的久伫话题。

没人认识艾默里克，但人人都知道「神殿总骑士长」艾默里克大人。“那是个为伊修加德鞠躬尽瘁的高洁之士啊！”有人会感慨，也许会招来嘘声“注意言辞！就那种出身……”还有的人会翻翻白眼，“砥柱层的老爷们！呸，花架子真足。”

艾默里克同这三种人都打过交道，不论他内心如何，神殿总骑士长的礼仪永远无可指摘。

今夜的艾默里克却无法戴上他的面具，甚至读不完一页报告。他揉揉眉心，终于放过了手中的羊皮纸——不自觉握了太久，粗糙的皮质也留下干瘪的乱痕，正如他繁杂的心绪一般。

他打开窗，扫过一座座堡顶冰尖，还有伊修加德的呼啸冬风，若仔细听，也许能分辨出远方的龙鸣。

只见不到那个人。

那个总提着龙枪站在塔尖，认识「艾默里克」而不是「神殿总骑士长」的人。

艾默里克久久伫立窗前，手搭上剑柄，如触摸冰石的冷冽。这是博雷尔子爵世代家传之剑——本不该与他这个没有血缘的养子有什么关系。

但他用少年人一往无前的热情与理想打动了养父。那一位博雷尔子爵亲手将剑交托给他，起身，为他的改革之路铺下第一块砖石。自那天起，这苍蓝色宝剑再也未离开过艾默里克的身边。他感怀养父的恩情，时时挂念，连带着养父的话语也不敢忘怀：

「不畏牺牲，不忘牺牲」

彼时那么多热血令他头脑发涨，现下夜凉，回忆起只觉得口中苦涩。

艾默里克坐回桌前，呡一口掺了太多糖浆的红茶，重拾停滞不前的工作。

2.

埃斯蒂尼安在雪原上奔跑，却觉得一切都在燃烧。

复仇之火以他的灵魂为食，二十年未熄灭，叫他的梦境也灼痛浴血。邪龙尼德霍格烧毁了他的家乡，夺走了他的一切。那之后，他见不得赤火，也闻不了焦味。每一团龙炎都能挑拨起他的嗜血，每一具战友的尸体又都让他想起那绝望的一天。埃斯蒂尼安抛却了身为人的一切，他只是一柄行走的龙枪，每一场与龙的搏斗便是他唯一解脱的片刻。他在战斗中寻找生命的意义，再失去，并骄傲地品尝痛苦的极致。

再给龙族的血债多记一项。

埃斯蒂尼安发过誓，要杀死邪龙尼德霍格。这是个宏大的梦想——伊修加德的千年历史中有人战胜邪龙，有人击退邪龙，还未有人杀死邪龙。战胜邪龙的成了开国将军，击退邪龙的尊为圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬，发誓要杀死邪龙的无名年轻人只能在圣人的广场上被人嘲笑。

众人看完了戏，便走开了。埃斯蒂尼安的复仇却要继续。他加入了神殿骑士团，他从不与人说笑，他只磨枪，那把枪也是他自己，不染血，不后退，有去无回。

直到他与艾默里克相识，才陡然意识到，这场战斗里，他不是一个人。

当他鼓起全身的力量压枪插入龙躯时，会有人在他的背后，或是对面。枪兵时常嘲笑弓箭手发出的羽箭太轻飘飘，可它们将给予敌人重创，也会是他最信赖的伙伴。当龙哀嚎倒下的时候，他会走向弓箭手——对方也会朝他迎来，彼此击掌，或是挥手。

那就是他距普通的人生最近的时刻了。

埃斯蒂尼安记不清两人是怎样迅速地成为至交好友的——在那之前，他已经独行了十年。即使是待他如亲子的养父雅伯里克，也无法化解青年被仇恨扭曲的内心。可是，一次帮助，一场酒醉，艾默里克就这样留在了埃斯蒂尼安的生活里。

明明是他最不屑的贵族，还最会摆出风度翩翩的样子掩饰内心。

可当醉酒的艾默里克一本正经地谈起他那不切实际的理想的时候，当那湛蓝双眼看向某个虚无缥缈的未来而熠熠生辉时，埃斯蒂尼安真切感到了那份赤诚的灼热。其中温度甚至穿透了他周身名为复仇的枷锁，在他同样遥不可及的理想上洒下明灭不定的光。

“我要颠覆这运转了一千年的世界，

“做成无人敢想之事！

“这条路不好走？我知道，我知道的。太多人说，这不是我们这一代能发生的事。但我偏要去试，就算牺牲又有什么可怕！”

大概是这些澎湃的语句太适合拼酒，在忘忧骑士亭二人酩酊大醉。此后十年，他见证艾默里克用言语和行动去贯彻信念，所以十年之后，他依然记得这些豪言壮志。

这场战斗里，他不是一个人。

这样想着，他感到胸中燃起另一种热血，甚至能将那狂热沸腾的龙血压住。他深吸一口气，在几个起落间跳到大审门顶，避开骑士的目光，隐去踪影。

3.

黑发精灵的长耳捕捉到破空声，接着是靴子落地和金属盔甲相击的声音——龙骑士没想隐藏自己的到来。艾默里克能在脑中描画出这人走到他桌前的样子，一双蓝眼睛却依然盯着文件，头也不抬。

埃斯蒂尼安的甲胄浸满了夜的凝霜，他轻哈一口气，呼出的薄雾融入了房间里暖黄的烛火。龙骑士看着好友专注公务的样子，自顾自舒展起长臂，再掀掉头盔。他的白发凌乱，被尖锐的刺缠上，勾得生痛。埃斯蒂尼安啧了一声，胡乱晃着脑袋，试图扯开这烦人的乱麻，半晌无果。腰后背负的邪龙眼似乎窥见了他的焦躁，发出氤氲红光，令他的血液滚烫起来。

这可是大大的不妙。

埃斯蒂尼安已尝过邪龙的诱惑。昨夜他盗取龙眼，奔逃到巨龙首营地，却陷入了龙眼的幻象，看到了自己的家乡芬戴尔村灭亡的真相。他的血海深仇竟然都拜他可亲可敬的养父所赐，一切只因为那男人的懦弱无能。

怒火驱散了他为数不多的理智，冲动下他向雅伯里克发出战书，口不择言时，他控诉这个世界的荒唐：“我失去了家人、朋友……

“伊修加德已经没有值得我去守护的东西了。”

明明曾与谁许下过约定，十年陪伴，却比不上那一刻复仇的快意。

也许这不难理解，为了复仇他煎熬了太久，太久，便没有什么不可践踏的东西。

他抛却了骄傲和尊严，祈求万恶的始祖，他仇恨的根源，邪龙尼德霍格来占据自己的身躯，只为借其龙牙龙爪之力。当他与邪龙合一时，他的心神也被其污染。

从此之后，他身上永远流淌着肮脏的龙血。

再也回不去了。

他狂笑着挥起龙枪——每一击都伴随着他最痛恨的龙鸣与火光。

即使这样，他还是输了，一败涂地，难堪至极。

邪龙的虚影被击碎时，同时碎掉的还有埃斯蒂尼安的一部分。他短暂地清醒片刻，在望不到头的复仇之路上，恍惚瞥见所谓复仇之后的未来。

没有什么可期盼的，那会是同他现在所处的炼狱一样无光的深渊。

所以他义无反顾地跳了下去，从雅伯里克和光之战士的面前消失了。

他在雪地里奔袭，将长枪捅进见到的每一只龙的身躯，机械麻木，如他千百次练习的那样。

他在夕阳下徘徊，用枪尖挑起异端者的头颅，胸口灼痛，手指僵冷，动作间却不见迟疑。

入夜，飘起漫天雪花。龙与人都回归栖息地，只有他在冰壁旁徘徊，无处可去。

——他无法回到伊修加德，盗取龙眼本就是为了引开邪龙的视线。

——他无法回到瞭望台，不愿面对雅伯里克的脸。

到底是太冷，金属枪杆如冰石，手指早已失去知觉，又像是握着滚烫的烙铁。埃斯蒂尼安知道自己必须做点什么，否则，他会成为首位冻死在野外的苍天之龙骑士。所以他开始漫无目的地奔跑。

雪停了，一望无垠的白色荒原上难得寂静，他仍在奔跑。

在他的思绪恍神的功夫，竟然又回到了伊修加德，回到了千百次造访的窗户。

炉火暖融融，温柔地化去他周身冰雪，埃斯蒂尼安下意识要卸去盔甲，又后知后觉地烦躁起来。

自己来这里要做什么？

4.

艾默里克解决掉手上事务，终于抬头看了埃斯蒂尼安一眼。

龙骑士正用他修长的手指粗暴地扯着自己的头发。那一头雪白长发在骑士里可不多见，要依着埃斯蒂尼安的性格，他早就拿把刀把这些杂草全部切平。这人也曾这么干过，只是手艺不精，头发参差不齐的样子十分滑稽。

那时的艾默里克还不是神殿总骑士长，埃斯蒂尼安也还没有把自己藏在龙骑士的盔甲之后。

所以，当艾默里克看到冷面好友的新发型，瞬间笑出声。埃斯蒂尼安抱着双臂，眼神如刀地盯着艾默里克，却挡不住后者持续的大笑——那是对贵族来说太过失礼的姿态，没心没肺，毫无风度。

也只有埃斯蒂尼安见过艾默里克笑岔气的样子。

在艾默里克的笑声中，埃斯蒂尼安的眼神从愤懑变成了躲闪。他挠了挠脑后扎手的短发，低声问了一句：“真这么糟？”

艾默里克抹一下眼角笑出的眼泪，拍拍好友的肩膀：“还好啦……”

埃斯蒂尼安读出其中敷衍，摇摇头：“啧，我戴头盔就是了。”转头取出了骑兵的头盔套上：“训练场？”

艾默里克和他并肩走着，忽然大声说：“其实没那么糟糕。”

枪兵一耸肩膀：“在我面前，你不用勉强。”

“不！这都是因为……”艾默里克停下脚步，一字一顿，出口的词句却还是让他背后发烫：“你之前，长发的样子，很好看。”他摊手，故作轻快地补充：“对比之下，才有这种冲击力。等大家都习惯了，就会好的。”

埃斯蒂尼安的眼神藏在盔甲之后，只透出一点闪烁，声音却听不出波澜：“都是小事，走。”

但那以后，他蓄起长发。

雪白的头发，细长的眉眼，当龙骑士摘下头盔时，总能招来一些意外的惊艳目光。

但他实在不是个合格的长发人——哈罗妮在上，没人晓得他是怎么洗头的，白发上常沾着棕黑色印子，不知是自己或敌人的血，还是灰尘与焦土的糅合。他也不爱梳头，头发打结的地方常常解不开。艾默里克觉得这人的头发能存活至今，恐怕也是受过女神的庇佑的。

这一回，龙骑士的一缕头发缠上了肩甲背刺。埃斯蒂尼安掏出匕首，在耳旁比划起来。艾默里克终于起身，打断他：“我来。”

龙骑士像是被关掉发条的人偶，顺从地放下手，等待总骑士长大人绕过他那巨型办公桌，从文件的山海后面缓缓走出，将手指轻轻搭在他的耳后。

炉火极旺的屋内，指尖竟有抚过寒冰的凉。

二人各自轻吸了一口气，无风来打扰这一刻的宁静。

手中发丝如冻雪，艾默里克费了些功夫才将其分开。他的手扫过龙骑士的耳廓，不出意料，也冷硬地像石头一样。

“在外面待了多久？”艾默里克朝手里呼一口热气，将白发精灵的长耳笼在手中。

“……还要待很久。”

“怎么不去营地？瞭望台怎么样了？”

“我拿到龙眼了。”

艾默里克笑笑：“真是多谢告知，教皇厅昨晚就传了消息。”

“……是吗。”

“你就没什么要和我说的了？”

龙骑士闭目，沉默着摇头，灯光下他凌厉的面孔格外瘦削，竟透出一点憔悴的味道。

艾默里克也闭上眼，与埃斯蒂尼安额头相抵，暖和极冰的温度交换后，他淡淡说：“我以为你不会回来了。”

那是埃斯蒂尼安原本的计划：盗走龙眼，孤身出城，游走在冰雪无人之境，将邪龙的视线引出伊修加德。他会用自己作饵，大肆屠杀张扬行事，为那些龙族眷属和异端者们竖起最大的一面靶子，最好能勾得尼德霍格亲自来战。

至于他本人的安危，从不在他的考虑范围内。

前天，他向艾默里克阐述了这个计划。艾默里克听着龙骑士不带感情的描述，眉头深深蹙起，却明白，眼下的埃斯蒂尼安没有给他商量的余地。

这个人会追随他杀入战场，会采纳他的许多意见，但在复仇的事情面前，他倔强固执，如艾默里克面对伊修加德的态度一模一样，不容辩驳。

埃斯蒂尼安的敌人是龙，他将自己化成龙枪，誓要杀尽敌人，无人可挡。

艾默里克的敌人是人，他用智谋去拉拢，去感化，去引导，要将他们活着领上改革之路。

当艾默里克还年轻，偶尔会质疑自己所选道路的可行性的时候，他总能看见埃斯蒂尼安走在自己身旁的样子。对方用耿直的话语，不容置疑地说：

“你已经成功了一半。

“你已经说服了我。

“瞧！我的枪正为你所用。”

二人都因为固执脾气吃过苦头，却又总能化险为夷，守住彼此的背后。

这一次，艾默里克在心里默念，也不要例外啊……

他注意到埃斯蒂尼安唇色青紫，说出的话语轻柔一些：“到底发生了什么？”

5.

龙骑士的双眼依然紧闭着。邪龙的以太污染他的周身，龙血也在他的体内勃发冲张。他避开艾默里克的问题，只带过话题：“我该走了。”

“走？”艾默里克戳戳他，刚刚他亲手焐热的耳朵又冻起来，“你现在这样，能到哪里去？”

埃斯蒂尼安扭头，退后一步。面前的温暖令人迷醉，却是他现在不该需要的东西。他哑声说：“西部高地？我还可以去龙堡的参天高地……”他笑了一声：“那畜生没理由放过送上门的肉。”也许是听到了他的辱骂，他身后的龙眼中以太大盛，如热油炙烤。即使隔着盔甲，埃斯蒂尼安都能感到后腰上如火烧燎。他嘶了一声，享受这痛与快。

艾默里克抢上前一步，从他手里扯走龙枪：“然后被冻成冰雕？成为苍天之指龙标？你真该看看你现在的样子……”

龙骑士茫然睁眼：“龙眼……我得把它带出伊修加德。”

艾默里克不假思索道：“龙眼已经在这里待了千年，不差这一天。”

龙骑士想回应些什么，却在下一瞬间又被邪龙扯回意识的战场。自从他取得了龙眼，便再也没有过安宁。似魔似怪的嗡嗡之声如影随形，充斥他的意识，想来那就是邪龙尼德霍格的呼唤。埃斯蒂尼安听不懂龙语，灵魂却不受控制地在古老的神话生物残魂前战栗。

在他憎恶的仇人面前丑态百出。

一想到这里，埃斯蒂尼安感觉胸口又堵上一股阴郁。这怨气令他在上午陷入幻境，理智尽失，险些沦为邪龙的喽啰。

——而现在，邪龙又会为他准备怎样不怀好意的真实？

——又会怎样打破他的牵挂，让他看到长久的信任破碎不堪的样子？

难道，艾默里克也会在幻境中，或是不为人知的真实中，做出令人生厌的表情？

他不愿想，不愿看。

埃斯蒂尼安无法抵抗体内的龙血，他只闭上眼睛。

艾默里克将他的沉默当成一种让步，长叹一声，手上用力，将龙骑士手上盔甲解开：“洗个澡再走吧，暖暖身子，还得把伤口清一下。”

他们千百次相聚，自然有了一套约定俗成的规矩。艾默里克扭头去门外吩咐卫兵烧水，跨出几步去拿柜子里的伤药。埃斯蒂尼安也在浑浑噩噩之中惯性地脱掉衣服。白天他和光之战士打斗时留下的创口已经凝结，跟衣物黏在一起，在他机械拉扯下，伤口崩开，带出一股血腥。埃斯蒂尼安除却衣物后，又抓起那只不详的龙眼，走进内间。

艾默里克无奈：“你打算抱着那东西泡澡吗？”

龙骑士点点头，浑身写着：是又怎样。

——他的战争已经开始，他的仇恨不允许逃避。邪龙眼中残魂无时无刻不在折磨他的灵魂，而他，一定要迎难而上，战胜它的影响。

这还真是他认识的埃斯蒂尼安，艾默里克摊手，又回身指挥仆人将水桶搬进房间。从者们对苍天之龙骑士的到来早习以为常，即使看到房间里散乱的龙骑盔甲，也无人露出惊讶的表情。

艾默里克用手撩拨温水，冲埃斯蒂尼安道：“过来吧。”

手持龙眼的埃斯蒂尼安动作迟钝一些。他不看艾默里克，低头慢吞吞地挪到桶边，在黑发青年的注视下缓缓踏入水中。他冻僵的皮肤在温水的环绕下舒张了毛孔，短暂地舒缓了他的痛苦。

埃斯蒂尼安长叹了一声。

龙眼在他身前，艾默里克在他背后。

埃斯蒂尼安仿佛找到了某种支点与平衡。

骑士长的目光扫过龙骑士身上的伤痕错乱，不发一言。又走回桌子，从那里摸出一柄猪鬃毛梳——这当然不是因为艾默里克要一边办公一边梳头，而是特意为仪容糟糕的龙骑士准备的。可惜，再坚韧的梳子也不敌龙骑士的乱发，梳子上的硬毛永远在与打结做斗争，在年月里逐渐失去光泽。艾默里克抓过一小撮头发，尝试几次梳发都无果，只好放下梳子。他单膝半跪在地，鞠一捧水倒在埃斯蒂尼安的头上：“闭眼。”

龙骑士顺从了。

艾默里克取出肥皂，沾水，搓抹，满手泡沫按摩着埃斯蒂尼安的头皮。他手下轻柔，嘴上却还不饶人：“呀呀，瞧瞧我们的苍天之龙骑士大人，现在连洗头都要拜托别人了吗……”

大概是那按摩太有效，埃斯蒂尼安的头疼缓解了一些，惊讶地发现自己竟还能分出一丝心力调笑：“可不是吗，好大的恩情，我该怎么回报？”

艾默里克用手指去解那团纠杂的湿发：“这可就说来话长了。不如，我们下次再聊？”

6.

埃斯蒂尼安无言。

当他动身去偷龙眼时，已抱了必死之心。他以为自己将龙眼带出伊修加德，便一定能呼来尼德霍格，与这畜生决一死战。在他的复仇计划里，再没有「下次」见面了。

如果有，那将是他拼尽全力争取的东西，但他永远也给不出保证。

他过去二十年的人生里，从不轻言相许——因为他将有限的「生」全部压在名为复仇的邪道上，之后是被啃掉头脸，还是断胳膊少腿，或者尸骨进了哪条龙的肚子，就留给别人去烦心吧。

他与艾默里克相伴的十年里，该做的、不该做的，都做过了。有些话，却从来不提起。

艾默里克不是痴缠的贵族，他也不是。他们的心里装了太多，装的太满。勉强塞下一点牵挂，比之贯彻一生的誓言与浓墨重彩，还是黯淡了。在黑灯的雪夜里互相慰藉，在冷彻骨的风霜中交换一点温度，陌生，又渐渐熟悉。

这就够了，不是吗？

大仇未报，大业未成，有什么情爱可谈呢？太苍白了。

埃斯蒂尼安终于开口：“今天，我被龙眼附身了。”

“？！”艾默里克手上动作顿了顿，又在默契的驱使中继续。

“我当时……毫无抵抗之力，不，我根本就没有一点要反抗的意思。”对艾默里克诉说这令他羞愧痛苦的事实，似乎打开了埃斯蒂尼安的话匣子：“当时，我陷入幻境——不，那应该是真的。总之，我看到了芬戴尔村的真相，一切都是雅伯里克的不作为，我对他——”他咬牙，“我对他恨之入骨，几乎跟我对邪龙一样。”

艾默里克知道养父对于埃斯蒂尼安的重要性——恐怕如他的养父博雷尔子爵对他自己一般。他想象不出对养父的怨恨，只能用一只手覆在龙骑士的肩膀上，互相看不见表情，却能传递着某种力量。

“我向他挑战，却打不过光之战士。冲动之下，我向龙眼里的力量祈求。”埃斯蒂尼安声音拉长，低垂着头，凝视一眨不眨的龙眼。

良久，龙骑士笑了一声：

“太没用了。

“我真是废物。竟然马上就被邪龙之影附身了。

“实在是，废物啊……”

龙骑士的双肩垮了下去，他的脊背随着胸腔起伏而张弛，每一口呼吸间却都在吞吐着绝望。他不对劲——艾默里克的手掌下触摸到肌肉的紧绷，他清清嗓子：“可你现在还在这里。龙眼还没有完全吞噬你。

他用力掰过埃斯蒂尼安的脸，迫使二人四目相对：“我也在这里。”

该如何形容那双灰眼睛里的哀伤？艾默里克没有见过这样的埃斯蒂尼安——在他们认识的十年里，埃斯蒂尼安总是在受伤。这人数次身陷险境濒临死亡，也吞下过斩断他自尊的失败，却从来没有做出如此的表情，仿佛支撑他的信念已经灰飞烟灭——

艾默里克几乎不忍看这不屈的神兵被折断的模样，却还是得撑着架子，摆出胸有成竹的样子。

“你看，你已经能够将这些，这些该死的经历对我说出口了。这怎么就不是你勇气的证明？

——毕竟，这是神殿骑士长最擅长的工作，不是吗？“你不过是需要回复些力气，”他用手抚过对方额头，“但我——我相信你。在它彻底吞噬你之前，你会杀了它。”

——毕竟，他的改革之路还需借助龙骑士的势力，不是吗？

“那之后，一切都会结束。

“但你还得回来，回到这里。

“说好的，要做我的枪啊，扫平一切……”

——不管埃斯蒂尼安需不需要他，艾默里克仍需要埃斯蒂尼安，不是吗？

“现在，你忘了你的誓言吗？是谁杀了你的父母和弟弟？是谁毁了你的一切？让你一无所有？”

“对，你说的……很对，”埃斯蒂尼安眨眨眼睛，在邪龙和现实的拉扯里头痛欲裂，却好像真的在艾默里克的面具里找到一些支撑下去的动力。他盯着青年的蓝眼睛，喃喃道：“我没有输。命运……算什么？我要杀出一条血路……”

湿漉漉的发丝紧贴着埃斯蒂尼安的脸庞，艾默里克终于理顺了手下白发。他俯身凑到埃斯蒂尼安的耳旁，呼吸喷薄在那霜冻的软肉上，声音如温柔的冷箭：“即使赌上一切，即使毁掉一切，你也要复仇的，是谁？”

“尼德霍格，”那死灰样的眼睛里迸发起复仇的烈焰：“我，绝对，会杀死那畜生。”

白发精灵的眉宇凝重不散，却还是依着习惯，在艾默里克唇边轻吻一下，才沉浸回自己的世界：“对，我要杀死邪龙，我要掌控龙眼的力量，我必须要掌控它。然后，用我的枪……”

在他身侧，艾默里克感到霜与雪在面上拂过——这是埃斯蒂尼安的温度。

也许是因为龙骑士总裹在比空气还要刺骨的金属盔甲里，这人像冷枪，像龙爪冰尖，像要把谁刺伤。

艾默里克却早已习惯。正如在风雪的静夜里逐渐冻僵的旅人那样，他牢牢抓住这寒冰，从中汲取暖意。

甘之如饴。

  
7.

都懂。

大家发挥想象力呗。这个要素还挺多的，我数数啊：

A. 埃喵刚刚洗了龙血，得抵抗邪龙的影响，又经历人生最大打击，神智略迷茫（当然你想让他清醒就清醒，说不好♂还有奇效啊呸）。  
B. 爱美丽本来以为埃喵去偷龙眼就要便当了，都做好心理建设了，没想到还再被送温暖了，是不是该用行动表现一下心理变化。  
C. 一人衣冠楚楚，一人泡澡状态。  
D. 龙眼也在澡盆子里，可以搞事情。  
E. 可根据个人喜好排上下，我最爱强强。  
F. 注意不要扰民，石头搭的高堡隔音不太好。

  
7.5

天未明，夜有尽。露琪亚扣响了艾默里克的门：“泽菲兰殿下有请。”

相拥的两人在同时睁开眼睛，埃斯蒂尼安一个打挺跳到了床边，收起龙眼便开始拾整盔甲，床上的艾默里克揉着眉心，声音已如往常：“是去教皇厅？”

“是。”

他心中有数：“早饭我可能在那边用了——让这边做一份就好。我十分钟后出发。”吩咐完毕，他对埃斯蒂尼安道：“这样藏掖下去也不是办法，你安心吃饭再收服龙眼，说服教皇的事就交给我吧。”

“……你打算怎么说服？”埃斯蒂尼安从地上捡起被血汗和雪水浸泡过的底衣，不用闻都能感到一股气味扑面而来，糙汉如他也不得不皱起眉头：“给我弄套底衣和中衣。”

“还能怎样？”艾默里克笑笑，从自己衣柜里递给他两套衣服。为了缓和气氛，又故意拿腔作调起来：“亲爱的父亲大人，您儿子的姘头惹了这么大的祸，叫您儿子也没脸见人了啊。您老人家就高抬贵手，看他陪儿子睡了这么多回，将功抵过，别昭告天下了吧。”无视埃斯蒂尼安的杀人目光，他迅速收拾好表情，微笑地让人看不出端倪，道：“你说，这个，比起我的愿望，哪个会更令他吃惊？”

“哼，那老狐狸和你一脉相承，不分上下。”埃斯蒂尼安胡乱把自己塞进底衣，抄起他桌上水杯，仰头一饮而尽：“你们这些贵族的肠子都是弯弯绕，难讲，我看他早知道我们的事了……”

“那是自然。否则，他怎会在龙眼被盗的节点上，用泽菲兰的名义半夜召见我？”艾默里克取出一件礼服在身上比划：“这件？沙里贝尔还没去你队里抓人呢。”

埃斯蒂尼安套上盔甲，瞥了一眼：“半夜觐见，你搞这么华丽？”

艾默里克本也对他的审美不抱希望：“带镶边的并不都是华丽的风格，今天的面见需要气势。着装隆重，更显我们是有备而来……”

埃斯蒂尼安可没兴趣弄明白这些烦人的礼仪，打断道：“你穿什么都有气势。”自觉这句话有多么敷衍，他望着镜中的艾默里克，定定又补充一句：“很好看。”

他看着骑士长在短短几分钟内就完成了洗漱和穿衣——还是特别复杂，也许他一辈子也不指望能搞明白的那种礼服，感到一丝不真实。

敦厚的石墙挡住了伊修加德的风雪，纵使屋外龙鸣飞啸，这里似乎永远不变。

——他在这座屋子，这个人身边，已经度过了多少个黎明？

倘若一日他真的大仇得报，倘若一日这个人的改革也成就。

倘若他们都活到了那一天。

——他还有多少个黎明可以期盼？

埃斯蒂尼安从没想留住什么，他没那个资格，也不信命运的垂青。他生命的尽头与驱动力只有两个：杀死尼德霍格，或者死在屠龙的路上。

那之后的事情太遥远，那以外的又太不真实。

是那颗该死的龙眼让他窥见自己内心的空洞，让他在此刻忽生感慨？

艾默里克的声音打断了他的思绪：“绶带？”

“是，长官。”埃斯蒂尼安走到他面前，他将那条绶带绕过艾默里克的身体，两手环绕过对方在背后交接，看上去像是一个拥抱。再把带子拽到胸前，打结。

埃斯蒂尼安看着那人眼中冰蓝和胸前深蓝，笑笑：“很衬你。”再转身，一跃便跳出窗口，丢下一句：“有事到龙首营留信。”

他向来厌恶告别的时刻，动作快极了。

被他撇在背后的，是命运垂下的意外之线，是他从未理明白的错综繁杂，是被他一次次随手团起，想着延后再处理的乱麻。

——如果还有明天的话。

8.

另一个伊修加德的静夜，孤月高悬。

光之战士一行人从魔大陆归来，已经是数日之前的事了。

那天送行时，艾默里克说：“所有人，都一定要平安归来啊。”

尼德霍格已死，苍天之龙骑士还活着；异端者撤退，龙诗战争也告一段落；教皇举兵出走，伊修加德国内空虚。这是艾默里克有生以来距离权力、和平和别的什么，最近的一次。

来的太快， 他几乎不敢相信其真实。

——如果教皇唤神成功，而光之战士一行人又不敌的话，这一切自然也没有意义。

——但，如果……

——他必须抓住这转瞬即逝的机会。

艾默里克不眠不休，调兵排将，扩张势力，稳定民心。当他接到飞龙与飞空艇靠近伊修加德空港的报道时，长长舒一口气，又悬起心来。

——教皇自然不会携龙出现，光之战士倒有可能邀请圣龙同行。

——或者，教皇吞掉龙眼，化龙后杀掉光之战士一行人，回来找伊修加德……？

现实比预想中最坏的结果要好一些，他准备的兵力都没怎么用上。从龙背上跳下来的，果然是风尘仆仆的光之战士，他带来了最好的消息，托尔丹唤来蛮神，其和从属已被诛杀。

得知父亲的死讯，他心中远没有想象中那样轰动。

长久渴望的愿景近在眼前，他却像是在路上奔波太久，已经辨不出目的地的旅人，一时只能无言。

尘世幻龙接过话头，艾默里克还是头一次与龙对话，问明对方身份后，他半跪在地以显示尊敬和诚心。幻龙便也直白地、将这明亮盛景的一角撕开：

“邪龙之影的怨愤已找到他新的载体，就是被你们称为苍天之龙的那个龙骑士。”

那一刻，艾默里克忘记了他用一生刻入骨血里的礼仪和克制。仿佛有种本能驱使着他站起来，惊呼那个名字：“埃斯蒂尼安？！”

——果然……

——美好的结局，从不会轻易落到他头上。

——埃斯蒂尼安，你这家伙，怎么结局之后还会输给邪龙？

——它用了什么诱惑你堕落啊……忘记约定了吗，这个混账。

艾默里克握紧拳头，不允许自己在幻龙面前更加失态。他知道，邪龙之影还活着的一天，他和埃斯蒂尼安的梦想就仍未完结。

他的手扶上家传的钉锋剑剑柄，那句格言仍然响彻耳边。

「不畏牺牲，不忘牺牲」。

“即便如此……”他握紧手中之剑，掷地有声：“我向战争中牺牲的勇士们的灵魂起誓。  
“我个人，以及所有人类，都不会放弃未来的和平。”

所谓牺牲的勇士，又怎能少得了那个曾与他耳鬓厮磨的人？

只是，在立碑时，他还是下意识瞒去了埃斯蒂尼安的消息，只是含糊其词：“苍天之龙骑士……还在执行特殊任务。”又顿一顿，“龙骑士团的十一人……哦，我们又失去了一位？”

“向英雄致敬，节哀。

“九位骑士劳苦功高，伊修加德的和平有你们不可磨灭的功劳。既然埃斯蒂……苍天之龙骑士不在，我代他指挥几天。”他闭眼，将手按在胸前，感到胸中什么胡乱跳动：“邪龙眷属，纠结势力后定会卷土而来。请诸位修整三天，再轮岗。我们……还有一场硬仗。”

他不是艾默里克，他只是神殿总骑士长。

在那个过于宏大的梦想面前，唯有八面玲珑的神殿总骑士长，兼代教皇，才有一拼之力——而艾默里克，武艺不精的艾默里克，出身见不得光的艾默里克，连喜欢谁都没法坦率的艾默里克，实在是微不足道。

伊修加德国情剧变，与艾欧尼亚三大国的邦交，庆功宴上的煽动民心，实在有太多繁杂任务积压在他案前。只要他不刻意去想，他可以在山海般的工作里忘掉自我。

却在深夜伏案时止不住地眺望窗外，寻找某个塔尖上的身影。

那个总提着龙枪站在塔尖，认识「艾默里克」而不是「神殿总骑士长」的人。

——或者，龙？

「不畏牺牲，不忘牺牲」……

怎么可能不害怕，又怎么可能忘得掉……

艾默里克苦笑一声，短期内，他不想见到任何一个人穿着龙骑士的盔甲。

他会忍不住浮想联翩：那人携一身夜露前来，潇洒地摘下头盔的样子。

那是独属于他的风景。

往后，便是永远只属于他的回忆了。

  
9.

他回来了。

一身甲胄，染尽赤红龙血，那个身影，又有谁会认错？

正午照耀下的高塔尖顶上，艾默里克看到了来自过去的幽灵飘荡。

尼德霍格操控埃斯蒂尼安的身体，血溅他艾默里克的典礼；用埃斯蒂尼安的嗓音，向人类与龙族，发下邪佞狂妄的战书。

艾默里克张起弓箭，当他看着箭头另一端的龙骑士时，心仍在抽搐。

那模样，还有笑容，正是他的埃斯蒂尼安啊……

已经认不出自己了吗？难怪，艾默里克有多久没有扯动弦羽？枪兵再也认不出他的弓箭手了吗？

他只犹豫了一秒。

——下一秒，他还是伊修加德无可或缺的神殿总骑士长。

对方根本不惧他的攻击，挥手化解后周身红光更甚。昂首微笑，从头盔的缝隙里睥睨着他。

那眼神——埃斯蒂尼安怎可能这样看他！邪龙操纵着龙骑士身体，竟然就这样轻易地玷污了艾默里克的回忆，还大放厥词，践踏他与他洒下一生热血，来之不易的和平。

民众在惊呼声中见证了苍天之龙骑士到尼德霍格的转变，数日来散乱的民心终于找到一个共同的宣泄出口，随着邪龙离去，汇成同一股声音：

“杀死尼德霍格！”

“杀死尼德霍格！”

这声音纷杂起来，沸腾起来，寄托了数十代人的血恨，联系着千年的龙诗首尾，字音间吐露着无药可解的决绝。

——太像艾默里克认识的某个人了。

他瞧着台下乌压压的人群，看不清脸。

——你在那里吗？埃斯蒂尼安？

他又望向远方湛蓝的天空，黑龙早不见踪影。

——你在那里吗？埃斯蒂尼安？

崭新的人龙丰碑又沾上血痕，正如命运的圆轮重蹈覆辙。

明明是在无数牺牲上建立起的和平，明明已经吞噬了太多他要守护的东西。

——还是说，永远没有停止流血的那一天？  
他以为自己早已接受这事实，毕竟，自己早就定下了为那个梦想奉献一切的决心。

只是今天的阳光太暖，血又太凉，艾默里克竟觉得有些疲惫。

展望，无尽的追寻，他用无人可以分辨的声音小声说：“埃斯蒂尼安……”

——你在哪里啊，埃斯蒂尼安？

——我想和你说说话，以「只是」艾默里克的身份……

9.5

可埃斯蒂尼安已经不在。

所以，只有「神殿骑士总长」站在圣龙前慷慨激词：

“为了伊修加德的人民，我不惧犯下不可饶恕的罪孽。

“邪龙占据了我同伴的身体，但是——

“为了击败最强大的仇敌，若要我杀死最亲密的挚友，

“我也决不会退缩。”

冰天火光下，征龙战告一段落。

尼德霍格的身形消去，龙骑士跪在地上。

艾默里克就站在不远处，眼看着阿尔菲诺和光之战士冲到埃斯蒂尼安的身边。他不是没动过念头，可惜，他的身后就是伊修加德。

孰轻孰重，他最清楚不过。

他看见众人抓住埃斯蒂尼安身上的龙眼，瞧见邪龙的以太暴涨，听见埃斯蒂尼安的怒吼：“杀了我吧！

“这是杀死邪龙的唯一机会，

“也是我苍天之龙骑士的最后职责！”

亲兵递上弓箭，艾默里克却将之抛在身后，只是一遍一遍摩挲手中剑柄。

他们能否分离龙眼？邪龙会不会占据光之战士的身躯？伊修加德能扛得住邪龙的第二次怒火吗？杀死埃斯蒂尼安，是最稳妥的方法吗？

——是时候起身，去做应为之事了吗？

明明已经做了千百次心理准备，明明不久前还信誓旦旦地说不会退缩，现在的艾默里克却无法挥起臂膀。

他胸中放下了整个伊修加德，识大局顾大体，却一直没有丢掉天真的一面——这份冲动和热血，与他的头衔，与他的重担，与整个伊修加德都格格不入。可如果不是这样，他不会走进埃斯蒂尼安的世界。如果没有彼此的相伴扶持，他也不会保留心中那几乎称得上幼稚的梦想。

现在，将希望寄托在最微渺的可能性上的，不是身负千钧的总骑士长，而是那个与埃斯蒂尼安共度十个春秋的，不愿痛失所爱的人。

10.

哈罗妮在上，女神终于为他展现一次奇迹。

当艾默里克抱起埃斯蒂尼安的时候，他重拾了一个世界。

也许是艾默里克对龙骑士的归来不曾抱任何希望，这一刻来临时，不真实感令他的灵魂战栗。

他坐在床边紧盯着龙骑士沉静的面容，几乎不习惯对方如此虚弱的表情，总觉得下一刻这人就会睁眼，会扭头，会煞风景地问：“你看什么？”

可事实上，埃斯蒂尼安一直毫无生气地躺在那里。阴影在他的眉宇间盘桓数日，失血让他的唇色极淡，也如冰雪一样凉。

那温度留在艾默里克的嘴唇上，不像活人的温度。骑士长低头再探，得不到回应，只好坐回原处，手指抚过对方的白发。

——明明他已经做好了最坏的打算，却又给他希望。

随之而来的，是更深刻，更不见底的恐慌。

他将政务抛下，在那人床前连守着几天几夜时，他终于又只是艾默里克。他的姓氏是假的，他的身份是高贵又低贱的，他的一切都奉献给了革新的理想，只留下一点凡人微不足道的心，向他知道名姓的每一位神灵祈祷——  
哈罗妮，梅茵菲娜，沙利亚克，妮美雅，利姆莱茵，奥修昂，比尔格，拉尔戈，阿泽玛，纳尔札尔，诺菲卡，阿尔基克。

尊贵的十二神啊。

我的生命早已贡献给了伊修加德。

却会在死后成为您最忠诚的信徒。

请，倾听我的愿望：

在冰雪覆盖的国度里，有一位龙骑士，

他的人如他的枪一样锋利，

为结束延续千年的仇恨，

献上了他全部的技艺和感情。

战争结束了，

他的故事也画上了句号。

但我要恳求您，

请不要带走他。

此后这位骑士或将远行大洲，

纵使我与他再无相见之日，

也请让我知道，他还在这个世界，还活在某个地方。

让我保有这一点念想，

好消磨伊修加德那漫长的静夜。

11.

邪龙的事情告一段落，埃斯蒂尼安马上开启了新的旅途。

要问他为什么走得这么匆忙？大概是小少爷阿尔菲诺的哭泣给他留下了深刻的阴影。更让他受不了的，是躺在床上无知无觉地接受众人慰问。有回他醒来时，与曾经的部下对上眼，几个大老爷们和铁血姐们的眼里竟然有泪光，让他这个前团长浑身不爽：“你们那是什么表情？生下来的时候没哭够？就算我死了，也该是大吼着为我报仇才对！统统出去蛙跳五十圈！”

可惜他那时身体虚弱极了，吼声也毫无气势。众人听着他中气不足的训斥，全然找不到往日的威严，磨磨蹭蹭地给他扯扯被子，才一个个走出病房。

他突然想起了什么：“等等，艾默里克那家伙呢？”

“艾默里克大人在筹划新典，白天大概在满城跑，晚上倒是会留在神殿团办公，可以替您留个消息？”

“哼，”埃斯蒂尼安笑笑，闭眼，“那就不用了。”

——这么有精神，他可以放心了。

大概就是那时起，离开的愿望坚定了起来。

与那人告别的话语早已说过。那时，埃斯蒂尼安刚刚从邪龙影的迷梦中醒来，却不忘用低哑的声音郑重交代对方：“我的使命已结束，是时候卸下苍天之龙骑士这一称号了。”

那时的艾默里克是怎样回应的？那常常微笑的脸上仍印有悲伤的痕迹，眉宇轻皱，在旁人面前，却只能轻叹一声：“我的朋友啊……”

说不上同意与否，又蕴藏了太多情感。

埃斯蒂尼安自觉听懂了，冲他一个轻笑，终于陷入无梦的沉眠。

等他再醒后，便再没见过艾默里克。

原来是忙着工作去了。

埃斯蒂尼安咬咬牙：哼，这家伙，让我白担心了啊。

埃斯蒂尼安用他所剩无几的威严威慑医师，让人替自己快速疗伤，终于赶在新典礼成的那天离开了他深恶痛绝的病床。

他手持花束站在苍蓝天空之下，仰头，白龙背上的骑者，新时代的苍天之龙骑士，似乎也正与他隔着人海相望。

埃斯蒂尼安轻轻一挥手中的花朵。

那么，就这样了。

旅途平安。

新的伊修加德里，人龙交好。一定有你大展身手的地方吧？

那个名头，交给你，才是真的传承。

至于他这个前苍天之龙骑士·龙族的头号杀手·一度成为和平的最大叛徒，就帮大家省省心，不要待在原地给谁添堵了。

接下来，去四处看看吧。

  
12.

星芒节的格里达尼亚装点一新，埃斯蒂尼安险些认不出路。

明明伊修加德才是星芒节的发祥地，埃斯蒂尼安却从没见过这种阵仗——满大街的红色外套，堆得歪歪扭扭的雪人，一阵又一阵让人牙酸的音乐。一个穿着麋鹿装的冒险者大胆凑上来：“先生！要来试试今年的星芒套装吗？只要做六个任务——”

“啧。”前任苍天之龙骑士，现今的无业游民冷哼一声，捏起水晶。

他来到利姆萨德，海都的建筑大多有着天然的白灰色，那会令他想起伊修加德的石墙。今天——该死的，这个有着铁血执政官的海盗乐园，竟然也在庆祝那个哄小孩的日子。好几个冒险者把自己塞在雪人装扮里，一路走，一路跳，动作一个比一个歪曲，稀稀落落的还有人应和，奏的乐曲也是一曲比一曲幼稚，还有人差点踩到他的鞋子。

今日是不是不宜出门，埃斯蒂尼安深吸一口气，继续水晶。

乌尔达哈，沙漠中的首都也在庆祝西边那个遥远雪国的传统节日。埃斯蒂尼安的神经已经麻木。他刚好被传送到一队挥舞着烟花的冒险者中间，火光要燎到他的头发。龙骑士终于忍无可忍的一个高跳，踩上了随便什么建筑的顶。他远眺一眼商贸神的殿堂。确认了，那里也挂上了可笑的装扮，连神像都这样的话——他终于放弃，再度拿起水晶。

明明他可以传送去黄金港。可是，在这个伊修加德的传统节日里，鬼使神差间他选择留在了艾欧泽亚。

又回到了伊修加德广场。

果然，只有这里还是他熟悉的模样——没有不长眼的冒险者，没有矫情的音乐，没有污染视线的恶俗装扮。

埃斯蒂尼安心中满意，甚至有点骄傲：这就是伊修加德，这才是铁血人的归宿该有的样子。

那些年他护卫这城市的记忆已深入骨髓，成为本能反应的一部分，遥望城堡塔尖，埃斯蒂尼安下意识去合上头盔，才猛然想起，自己已有很久没有再穿那身装备了。

故地重游，旧人新装，有趣。

他抬腿便走，根本都不知道旅馆在哪个方向——他从来都住在骑士团里，何时需要搞懂伊修加德的街道分布呢。

反正他对自己的眼力和脚力都有自信，就算碰见熟人，一定能在对方反应过来之前溜掉——他才不会出演什么久别重聚的狗血剧情呢。

二十分钟后，国籍伊修加德·成年精灵·埃斯蒂尼安，在自己生活过十年的首都，迷路了。

他明明记得基础层那里有个楼梯，再七拐还是八拐，就能找到忘忧骑士亭——还是说，那间酒馆终于因为经营不善而倒闭了？

想到那里承载的回忆，埃斯蒂尼安轻哼了一声。

他腰上用力，带动脚下一跃，轻轻松松跳上一座尖顶。

果然，从空中看下去的话，还是原来那个他认识的城市嘛………埃斯蒂尼安眯起眼睛，在这城市的高塔低楼里起起落落，来到一处看着挺热闹的陌生街道。

「天穹街」？

那名字勾起一点久远的回忆，但他记不清了。

现在的这里，似乎是战后的重点重建项目。即使在星芒节，也能看到热情的招募员。他身后一众机工师和工兵部队正干的热火朝天。贵族，圣职者与平民的装扮仍有区别，但三方聚首，共商计划的样子还是意外的和谐。

好一副火热景象。

埃斯蒂尼安将身形隐在暗处，抱臂微笑。

这就是你爱的伊修加德，现在的样子……

哼，干得不错。

“总监阁下！”远处几个冒险者招呼着一个贵族：“终于搞定了，可以兑换奖励吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安随意瞥了一眼，又是哪个不认识的贵族？那人手里拿着的…………又是什么？

等那个冒险者欢天喜地唤出跟宠时，埃斯蒂尼安的血液凉透了。

那个，大概是以他本人为原型的跟宠了。让他穿着龙骑士的盔甲不说，还非要摘掉他的头盔，让全世界看清他的脸——再让他跟着一个，不，一万个该死的冒险者屁股后面跑？

埃斯蒂尼安突然就明白了为什么龙族会有仰天长啸这种动作。

他现在就很想用坠星冲烧死见过这个模型的所有人。

埃斯蒂尼安用龙枪挑起装备包，跳地没影了。

政教分离后，伊修加德没有了宵禁的规矩，星芒节的半夜也能听到大洲各种口音在吵吵嚷嚷。议长艾默里克的办公室里窗户大开，带来风雪的温度和别人的热闹。

现在，却闯入了一位不速之客，和炸雷一样的声音——

“艾默里克！你给我解释清楚！你发给冒险者的跟宠都是什么啊！”

一整年都在加班的议长不紧不慢地在手下文件上签字，画批，还饶有兴致地吹了吹墨迹。他放下卷宗，后倾，倒进身后的椅子，十指交叉施施然问：“终于想起回来了吗？”

“哼，你那是什么语气？”埃斯蒂尼安终于见到人了，心下却突然响铃大作，嗅到一丝不妙的气息——口舌之争，他从来都赢不了艾默里克的啊。

盛装的议长终于站起来，绕过巨大的办公桌和堆成山海的文件，他走到埃斯蒂尼安身边，手指挑起对方的领口：“去洗澡，再说。”又顺手将龙骑士散乱的刘海拨到耳后：“该剪头发了。”

即使上一秒还在盛怒，不知是什么见鬼的习惯驱使，埃斯蒂尼安从背后按住对方的头，挑衅似地与他交换一个深吻。

“……甜死了。”

埃斯蒂尼安用手背狠狠抹上嘴，却又凑上去再交换一次那唇舌的滋味。

——正如他们在每一个静夜里做过的那样。

  
【伊修加德的静夜·完结】

【我的碎碎念】

Again，计划写一篇甜短文，没写大纲，自由发挥。原梗是想看艾默里克给师兄梳头，结果……？！我写了个什么？！

大家看的开心吗？不开心的话来看我吐槽，开心一下。

1 骑士长你的座右铭太恐怖了，“不畏牺牲，不忘牺牲”，这种成大事者既视感令我总担心你拿我的光呆献祭啊。啊你要内心挣扎地献祭师兄了吗，那没事，这个情节我喜欢。另外，养父为他的大义献祭这种情节只是我瞎诌的。

2 曾经的我看埃斯蒂尼安：没有主角光环还想单挑邪龙，中二青年你想多了吧。后面玩到大师兄平A：哥你这么吊想杀谁都请自便，本光呆学这么久就折腾出后跳躺尸，我TM只是盗版的苍天龙骑士啊。

3 大师兄，你去找爱美丽还能做什么，送温暖啊。

4 某人随身带龙眼，那么大一个球，你到底是放在了哪里。每次看你的手往身♂后一晃就拿出一个比手掌还要大的球，你能别怪我想歪吗…………

5 仔细一算，大师兄你是从拿到龙眼就没有一刻松懈，洗过澡吗？龙诗这章主线到底打了多久啊，你那套保暖衣穿了得有一个月了吧？大丈夫？

6 一脑补到骑士长跟大师兄多年J♂情，连下人都觉得这两人不只是有一腿，可能还是【宗教背景下喜闻乐见的背德】真爱，就会很开心。

7 我是玩英配的。艾默里克在圣龙前陈词“If I must slay my dearest friend to defeat my direst foe, I will not flinch from my duty”喔呵台词炸了。

8 当埃斯蒂尼安苏醒，艾默里克揶揄他：“Now now Estinien ... ”开始两人表情都故作严肃，又悄悄过度到一笑，埃喵再颇无奈地接上对话：“Aye aye it was but a jest.”哦天！我好了！我死了。中文台词就没这个感觉。来听英配呀[https://youtu.be/L-lE61jUSSw?t=2785]

9 骑士长与大师兄当然穿同款保暖衣。还记得大师兄的优衣库广告吗？“铠甲下面一直是HeatTech。已经快5年了吗……。我原本是被战友，艾默里克那家伙推荐的。一开始我还半信半疑，但第一次装备上它的时候的冲击，我到现在还记忆犹新。毕竟在变冷后的库尔札斯地区，高高跳跃到半空中也一点都不冷啊。事到如今没有HeatTech的话，我已经不会再考虑打什么空中战了。”翻译来自网络[https://ngabbs.com/read.php?tid=19536907&rand=107] 喜闻乐见官逼同。

10 平A剑圣艾默里克的力量……再对比大师兄的平A……我昧着良心都没法吹啊。艾默里克，武艺不精哦。哦，你是军团指挥吗，那你的单体武力值可能不重要……但是，是不是，该向劳班同学好好学习一下哦亲，不然你跟谁那和谐吗。

11 埃斯蒂尼安变龙大闹庆典，并飞走后，有个骑士长的嘴唇特写镜头。他张口说了什么，没有字幕。我脑补了是骑士长在叫大师兄的名字。有人知道他当时到底说了什么吗？我好心痒！

12 骑士长在3.0主线结束后就绷得很紧，似乎已经自我洗脑成功，坚信「埃斯蒂尼安已经死了」，「我要为了伊修加德除害」，「我没有立场去奢求些什么」，外人根本看不出他俩基情。在3.3救回大师兄后，他又是坚持公主抱，又是丢下工作烂摊子守着大师兄，又对着光战突然说起陈年旧事，明明以前是个聊天时只谈公事大道理的人。嗷，这种对比，我萌。

13 我还是个豆芽，还没玩过重建的篇章，全靠YY。今年的星芒节雪人坐骑套子好萌，我喜欢。

  
【无责任番外】

E = 埃斯蒂尼安  
A = 艾默里克

1.

E：那个跟宠……到底在搞什么啊。  
A：你知道田园郡早就做过你的跟宠吗？那笔让某个女商人赚大了，明明盔甲的颜色都不对，手指的比例也是错的。  
E：那玩意不是田园郡和教皇厅的官方合作项目吗？手指比例？……你不要岔开话题，你新弄的这个是什么鬼，为什么挑这个不带头盔的样子，那东西可是顶着我的脸在满大陆的瞎跑。  
A：非要解释的话……大概是我的私心吧。  
A：还是想让历史记住你擦大炮【划掉】的英姿啊。  
露琪亚笔记：次日议长请假一天。

  
2.

E：咬脖子这么重，想干嘛。  
A：标记一下领地，防小白猫和老男人。  
E：那我也来一个，过来。  
A：？  
E：哼，你和某个英雄的烛光晚餐早就传遍三大洲了…  
E：我不在的时候，四国的军演，是吗？啊，听说你很想和他一起去旅行了？  
露琪亚笔记：（划掉）议长似乎在与龙搏斗的时候受了伤，颈上青紫，但是也许他正乐在其中？（划掉）  
露琪亚笔记：今天的议长也是容光焕发。

  
3.

A：（朗读）「时年32岁的他除了磨练自己的武艺外没有其他爱好（不过偶尔会去品尝一些尚且可口的食物），只图有朝一日能报仇雪恨。在这一信念的支撑下他通过了摆在面前的种种考验，最终获得了苍天之龙骑士的称号。」  
E：不要读这种东西，很恶心。  
A：「不过偶尔会去品尝一些尚且可口的食物？」  
E：呵，嗯。  
A：谢谢夸奖。

  
4.

A：黄金港果然名不虚传，这个「潮风亭」就是你打工的地方吗？  
E：？！……那个该死的女人，果然是麻烦。  
A：（笑）  
E：拂晓、你、还有谁知道？你，还知道什么？  
A：我还知道什么？呵呵……  
E：……（不妙）……  
A：有什么是我不该知道的吗？亲爱的挚友？  
E：（后跳）  
A：（及时拽住了头发，打断）  
E：喂！痛死了，放手！  
A：（把玩头发，若有所思）听闻，东瀛的酒馆服务员都是有特殊装扮的？  
E：那只是应聘的时候！  
A：所以，你穿过了？  
……黑历史的欺瞒，今天也还在继续……  
……且看艾默里克能空手套白狼地从大师兄嘴里挖出多少料……


End file.
